Goki/Gallery/Manga
This gallery subpage showcases images of Goki's manga incarnation. Feel free to return to the Goki's gallery page if you want to check out his other appearances. This page is currently under heavy construction. Please come back later. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. |-|Akira Gotou= Akira (Goki's human form) Volume 4 Akira manga.png|Akira meets Chiaki for the first time Akira manga 2.png|Akira joins Chiaki, so they can revive Zenki together Akira's awakening 04 064.png|When Zenki and Chiaki are in grave danger, Akira awakens as Goki! Akira protect Chiaki Hiki 04 064.png|Akira uses the Ultimate Protection Light to blind Hiki and protect Chiaki! This happens while Akira is in mid-transformation. |-|Goki (Level 1)= Goki (level 1 form) Volume 4 Goki 04 065 full.png|'Goki:' "The Guardian Goki has descended upon Earth!" Goki manga.png|Once Akira has transformed into Goki for the first time, we see him with Zenki's soul orb, which he snatched from Hiki's deadly grasp! Goki 04 067.png|Goki's mugshot as it appears on at the end of his introductionary chapter. Goki manga 2.png|Goki helps Chiaki to put on her new Guardian Bracelet Volume 5 Goki riceball mansion manga.png|A nice and pieceful day at the five Demon Tribe House, Akira's home in the manga. Goki has made some riceballs and now presents them to Chiaki for breakfast. Goki hit Zenki no riceball for you manga.png|Chiaki is positively surprised by this, but Zenki is hungry as well! The Red Lord shows bad manners, he tries to eat before his master, which is considered rude in Japanese culture. Goki promptly punishes Zenki's misbehaviour by hitting his hand and berating him on it. Goki manga 3.png|Goki as he appears in one of the chapter pages in this volume of the manga. Volume 6 Goki care manga.png|When Chiaki gets sick in the manga, Goki is very worried about her health. He stays by her side no matter what, even defending her from Chibi Zenki. Goki care manga 2.png|In this situation, unlike his anime counterpart, manga Zenki only cares about how he might never be a big and strong Kishin again and wants Chiaki to get well soon for his own sake. Jukai throw Chiaki Goki catch 06 073.png|The Inugami's crazy monks follow and attack Chibi Zenki, Jukai, Chiaki and Goki. When Zenki notices this, he calls out Jukai, who has been carrying Chiaki and Jukai tosses her over to Goki. Goki swiftly catches her, but is surprised by Jukai's behaviour. After this, Jukai fights and defeats the 3 crazy monks all by himself. Volume 7 Zenki manga cover 7.png|Goki (first form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 7. Chibi Zenki can also be seen in the foreground. Goki think manga.png|Goki thinking about something Goki angry manga.png|Chimaru has killed Shinsenbou! This makes Goki more than just angry... He's furious! He's so mad in fact, that he punches Chimaru in the face and starts thrashing him! Shortly after this, Goki reaches his level 2 form! Other Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Ultimate Demon God Zenki as they appear in the manga (Volume 5) Goki's elements manga.png|Goki tells the others that he divided his power into five elements in the past. Now the only element that remains to him is the Aether element and he can only use defensive and healing abilities like, for example, the Heavenly Protection Shield and healing the wounds of his friends and himself. (Volume 6) Level 1 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (first form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. |-|Goki (Level 2)= Goki (level 2 form) Volume 7 Goki 2 manga 2.png|Thus, the introduction of Goki's second form! Dead Shinsenbou Chiaki yells at Chimaru 07 041.png|When Chiaki yells at Chimaru for killing Shinsenbou,... Zenki stop Chiaki 07 042.png|...Zenki stops her and urges her to leave the situation to Goki. Goki angry manga 2.png|Goki is so angry, his expression turns into something completely different to the kind and caring Akira we usually know, but it also shows that Goki gets very fierce whenever a loved one is harmed or killed, which is utterly understandable. Goki angry manga 3.png|In his wrath, Goki charges at Chimaru again. He faces Chimaru all on his own and takes him down in an utterly dominating performance, but soon enough Goki manages to revive Shinsenbou, making this only a loss to Chimaru. Goki 2 manga.png|Another scene shows a furious Goki taking on the Inugami Roh! Shortly after this, Zenki joins him and they defeat Roh together once and for all! Volume 9 Zenki manga cover 9.png|Goki (second form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 9. Goki Level 2 manga.png|Level 2 Goki as he appears in this volume's first chapter page Other Level 2 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (second form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. |-|Goki (Level 3)= Goki (level 3 form) Volume 12 Main Plot Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Fighting Demon God Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! Goki smirk manga.png|Once Ryuuma-ou-Mikado is defeated, Goki smiles alongside Zenki and Chiaki Final Page Final Page Volume 12 Chinese manga.png|Vasara, Dokushi, Zenki and Goki with Chiaki wearing her Battle Armor in the center. This is the final page from Volume 12 of the manga. Level 3 Goki manga.png|A closeup of the same page, showing Goki's determined expression Other Zenki manga cover 11.png|Goki (third form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 11. Chibi Zenki can be seen in the background. Level 3 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (third form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. |-|Goki (Level 4)= Goki (level 4 form) Level 4 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (fourth form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. This form is exclusive to the rerelease's dev section and never appears anywhere else. It has to be assumed that this form marks Goki's revival as an ancient demon god, as from now on he counts as an adult. |-|Goki (Level FINAL)= The ancient demon god Goki (final form) Demon Warrior Gods Ozunu Saki manga.png|Goki as he appears alongside Fuzzy Tuft, Serious Man, Vasara and Zenki in Volume 8 of the manga. Ancient Goki manga.png|Goki's ancient self from Ozunu's days as he appears in Volume 10. It shows him as a silhouette. Vasara Ozunu Goki 12 050.png|The second appearance of Goki's ancient self. Again he can only be seen as a silhouette, but this time he ca be seen with Ozunu and the silhouette of Vasara. This flashback happens in Volume 12. Category:New Content Under Construction